So Much To Be Thankful For
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: An Addison-centric Thanksgiving fic. Features Maddison, Addisam, Jaddison,Addek, and Addison/Kevin. T rated because, I HATE K ratings LOL.
1. Montgomery-Shepherd's

"So Much To Be Thankful For"

**a/n: So, I felt like writing a Thanksgiving fanfic, featuring all of my favorite Addison couples: Maddison, Addisam, Addek, Addison/Kevin, and…Jaddison, sorry Addisam shippers, they've grown on me a LOT! Oh and I should add, I'm bringing in all of my favorite Addison children as well! There are gonna be Seattle Grace and Seaside people featured as well. I think I'm going to do this as a small chapter fic. I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving, wherever you are!**

**Xx**

Montgomery-Shepherds:

Thanksgiving. Her _least _favorite season. She's never been a big fan of Thanksgiving, not even as a child. To her it was a boring holiday where you gathered together with a bunch of people you didn't like, made up tons of lies about what you're thankful for and ate food that would be thrown away by the week's end. This year however, she still hates Thanksgiving but, it's not as unbearable as it usually is. She and Derek are back together, they're married again, they have Avery now. It's been almost a year since the attack and, she's healing day by day, slowly going back to being the old Addison, though she'll never completely get over being attacked and raped, she's started working again, which is a plus for Richard. Carson's doing exceptionally well now, a senior in high school this year with Ryan entering middle school. They're once again the essence of the picture perfect family again.

Or so people think.

It's exactly 3 days until Thanksgiving, and they're still in Seattle. Derek's mother insisted that they come home for the holiday, promising to have the entire Shepherd clan come to Seattle for Christmas, which is the _last _ thing the redheaded neonatal surgeon wanted. Not only that but, somehow, Carolyn Shepherd has pulled out the holiday spirit in Addison's family, getting Bizzy, Susan, who are now married, The Captain and Archer to come to New York and celebrate Thanksgiving with them.

This is _not _what Addison had envisioned for her family's first holiday back together.

Derek can sense her frustration as they prepare to head to the airport. He walks up behind her, 10 month old Avery in his arms as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Tell mommy to stop worrying Avery" Derek says to the infant.

Turning in to face him, Addison immediately takes Avery from his arms and holds her close, making her husband chuckle.

"Breathing in the baby head?" Derek teases

"Mmhmm. It makes me, calm" Addison mutters softly swaying with Avery in her arms inhaling the soft scent of baby shampoo as the little girl stares at her crimson Red hair in wonder, before taking a fistful and tugging on it, hard.

"Ahh, Avery, let go" Addison instructs the baby who finds the look of pain on her mother's face to be quite funny.

"Derek, help me" Addison whines looking over at her husband.

"Alright Avery, I know you're fascinated with mommy's hair but, you've gotta let go" Derek tells his daughter as he helps Addison remove the baby's tiny fist from her hair.

"Thank You" Addison sighs in relief

"You know, you should really consider dying your hair, since all of the kids are fascinated by your hair at this age" Derek teases

"Carson wasn't" Addison mutters

"That's because Carson" Derek says pressing a kiss to his wife's lips "is just like you"

"Carson's just like who?" The 17 year old redhead says finally walking down the stairs, immediately taking her baby sister from her parents

"You, are just like your mother" Derek says with a laugh, moving towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Ry! Ryan get down here, we have a plane to catch" Derek tells his 11 year old son.

"I'm coming dad!"

...

The plane ride to New York is relatively calm. Avery is in Carson's lap, sleeping. Carson has fallen asleep, her ear buds blasting lady Gaga. Ryan is playing a video game on the iPad. Addison however, is a nervous wreck, and Derek can tell. Scooting closer to his wife, who is staring out the window of the plane, he gently kisses her neck.

"It's going to be fine Addie, I promise" he tells her

"You're sure? Because we're supposed to be staying at the brownstone with Mark and, we haven't been back to New York since-"

"None of that matters anymore Addison. You and I are together, we love each other, we have Avery, Mark's got Sofia, it'll be fine Addie" Derek says kissing her again, and this time, she melts into his arms, finding safety in his kiss.

* * *

6 hours later, they're getting out of the cab and standing in front of their old brownstone.

"Wow, things still look the same" Carson says walking up behind her parents, Avery on her hip.

"We used to live here?" Ryan asks his parents

"Yeah, you were pretty little back then, before Avery was born" Addison says taking Avery from Carson as Derek walks up the steps and opens the door to the brownstone. Once they get inside, their noses are met with an aroma of smells. They look around and, their brownstone looks nothing like it used to. It's been updated, all of the furniture and things that would remind them of what had happened 8 years ago are all gone. Carolyn Shepherd emerges from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Now there's my handsome son!" She says walking towards Derek, enveloping him into a warm hug.

"It's good to see you Ma" Derek says genuinely

"Oh, look at my grandkids! Come over here and give your grandma Carolyn a hug" She says to Carson and Ryan, who immediately rush towards the older woman. Addison however, remains near the doorway, that is until Nancy rushes towards her.

"Addie! It's so good to see you!" Nancy says to the redhead. Addison's always liked Nancy.

"Nance, hi" Addison says with a smile on her face as she notices baby Avery in Addison's arms.

"Oh wow, look at how big she's gotten Addie! How old is she now?"

"10 months" Addison says proudly as she passes Avery over to her Aunt.

"Well, if it isn't Addison Montgomery" Amelia Shepherd teases, causing the redhead to whip around

"Amelia! You came home!" Addison says giving the girl she's considered her little sister a huge hug

"You thought I was going to miss my niece's first Thanksgiving with her crazy ass family and your first Thanksgiving as a Shepherd again?" Amelia smirked, pulling back and giving her sister-in-law a smile.

"You look good Addie, like, nothing ever happened" she says quietly

"Yeah, yeah I feel great. I'm, I'm taking things slow you know, I just went back to work-"

"Yeah, Webber was pretty happy about that" Mark teases as he walks over to where the women are standing.

"It's good to have you home Red" Mark says, giving Addison a hug.

"I see some things never change" Jennifer Shepherd says with a bit of disapproval in her voice.

"Jenny, nice to see you too" Addison manages with a small smile.

"Jenny, lay off of Addie alright? She and Derek are better than ever this go round" Kathleen Shepherd says walking up to her sister-in-law, giving her a hug

"It's good to see you Addie" she says warmly

"It's good to see you too Kath" Addison replies just as Avery gets fussy

"I think, somebody's hungry" Nancy says passing the dark haired child off to her mother.

"I'm gonna, go upstairs and fed her, we'll catch up later?" she says to everyone before heading up the stairs.

* * *

The minute she walks into the room, she knows where she is. Even though the paint has been changed, the furniture's been replaced, she knows where she is. This is where Derek caught her in bed with Mark 8 years ago.

"_Derek, Derek listen to me. You have to give me a chance to explain…"_

"_It was one time Derek I know that's what people say I know that's what always gets said but he was just here!"_

"_You screw my best friend and all you can say is he was just here?"_

"_I'm holding my ground Derek! We don't quit!"_

"Addison?" Carolyn Shepherd's voice rips through her memory as she turns around and looks at her mother-in-law.

"Oh um, Carolyn, I didn't even know you'd come in" Addison says looking down at Avery who's finished feeding.

"Addison listen, I know that the last time you and Derek were married, I wasn't very accepting of you. I thought that you were rich and too privileged for him but, I talked to Derek, after your…"

"After I was attacked and raped. Go ahead Carolyn, you can say it, I was attacked and brutally raped"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable dear"

"It happened. It happened and it was, awful. Worst experience of my life but, I'm healing, slowly but, I'm healing. I'm working again, I'm finally able to look at Avery and not see what happened to me. I've been seeing a therapist friend of mine so, I'm, I'm okay" Addison says with a smile as Carolyn looks over at Avery who is resting contently in her mother's arms.

"She really is beautiful. She's got your eyes" Carolyn observes

"She's looks just like Derek to me" Addison says smiling down at her daughter

"I just wanted to apologize Addison, about how I, about how my family's treated you over the years. Derek really does love you, so does Amy. You took her in and gave her a job. I'm glad it was you she talked to when she couldn't talk to anyone else" Carolyn says, giving the redhead's hand a squeeze. As they drifted into silence.

"I love Derek Carolyn, I really do. I have always loved your son. Even when we weren't together, I always loved him"

"I know dear. He's always loved you too. You know, I don't think, I've ever held her" Carolyn says, referring to Avery.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Addison asks

"I'd like that" Carolyn replies.

As Addison watches Carolyn interact with Avery, she starts to think that maybe Thanksgiving isn't so bad after all.

xxx


	2. Montgomery-Sloan's

Mark and Addison:

**a/n: This one is set during the present seasons(6 and 9 respectively), though it's a bit AU, meaning that there's Ella, and Mark didn't die. Oh, and Addison chose no one. **

Seattle

Apartment 512. She's been to this apartment, only a handful of times. Her most recent trip here was nearly two years ago. This was where she ended up after Sofia's surgery. She'd broke down in an on call room and, Mark brought her here and, they made love. This time however, things are different. She's got a son now, a boy she adopted, named Henry. She's not with Sam. She's not with Jake. It's just her, Ella, and Henry. She's even more nervous because, this time, things are really different. Lexie Grey is dead, Derek can't operate. Mark himself had almost died, several times in fact. She sat by his bedside, willing him not to die; if not for her then, for the sake of their daughter. He lived, barely. He lived and was just recently released from the hospital. This year, was supposed to be his year to have Ella for Thanksgiving, since Addison had her last year and, the year before that because of the Bizzy thing. This year however, she was coming to him, even though he insisted she not.

"Mark, I'm coming to Seattle, I'm bringing Ella to see you"

"You can put Ella on a plane Addison; you don't have to come"

"No, I, I want to. Plus, it'll be good for me, and Amelia, with everything that's happened to her lately"

"Red, I can't let you do that. Besides, what about Jake or Sam or, who did you choose by the way?" Mark wants to know

"I chose, no one"

"So wait, you didn't choose anyone?"

"No, why? Does that surprise you?"

"Actually, yes it does."

"But, why does it surprise you?"

"I don't know it just, it does. I never thought you'd be the girl who ends up alone"

"I haven't ended up, anywhere Mark. I ended up with my kids, that's who I chose. I chose Ella and Henry" Addison tells him.

...

Ella is nervous about this Thanksgiving trip as well. It'll be the first time she sees her father since his accident.

"Do you think he'll be okay momma?" The 7 year old asks her mother as they walk down the hallway to her father's apartment.

"Yeah sweetie, I think so" Addison says as they stop in front of Mark's door. Letting go of Henry's stroller, she gently wraps on the door. It only takes a few moments before they can hear footsteps rustling towards the door.

"Hey Red" Mark says softly. He still looks the same, Addison muses, although the light in his eyes seems to have gone out a bit. But she pushes that aside and gives her ex a warm smile.

"Hey Mark, it's good to see you" she says quietly, just as Henry wakes up from his nap, letting out a soft cry.

Addison lifts the baby out of his stroller, gently shushing him as they all stand there looking awkward.

"Ella, aren't you gonna say hi to your daddy?" Addison asks her daughter who's standing there scuffing the toe of her tan leather boots.

"Hi daddy" Ella says quietly, not really looking at Mark.

"That's the best I can get out of you is a hi daddy" Mark says teasingly as he mimics his daughter's greeting. This elicits a huge grin to spread across the young girl's face.

"Well, I'm waiting kid" Mark says opening his arms out to his daughter. It only takes a split second for the blonde haired child to run into them.

"I missed you daddy" Ella whispers to her father.

"Daddy missed you too kiddo" Mark whispers, breathing in her scent, his eyes connecting briefly with Addison's.

* * *

That night, Mark and Addison are having drinks at Joe's with Callie, Bailey, Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman, Derek and Meredith.

"So you didn't choose either of them?" Callie asks

"Nope"

"Not even Sam?" Miranda asks

"Nope"

"But why?" Both women ask

"Because, with Sam, he didn't want Henry. He wasn't, it wasn't what I thought it was with him. While I do love Sam, very, very much…it just, the baby thing was a deal breaker for us" Addison says taking a sip of her beer.

"So what about the Jake guy?" Derek asks

"Jake was nice, perfect, sweet, amazing in bed-"

"Okay I don't want to hear about my kid's mother in bed with another man" Mark says scrunching up his face

"I second that motion Mark. I don't want to hear about my ex wife in bed with another man either" Derek says with a laugh as Addison, who is strategically placed in between them, smacks them both on the arm.

"Any who, Jake was a nice guy but, he just would've been the rebound guy and, he's too good for that" Addison explains.

"So you're by yourself then?" Meredith questions

"Yeah, for now I'm by myself. I'm focusing on Ella and Henry and Amelia"

"How is she anyways?" Derek asks of his baby sister who, at the last minute opted out of the trip to Seattle.

"She doesn't hate me as much anymore. It's hard, she's taking it one day at a time" Addison says quietly

"How's everybody doing after Pete died?" Mark asks

"Oh yeah, especially his wife" Bailey wants to know

"Well, we're, it's hard. We haven't hired another doctor into the practice yet. Violet blames herself in a sense because she thought, we all thought, that Pete had jumped bail after his trial; but it turns out that he didn't. He died while out on a run. He had a heart attack and fell off of a canyon" Addison says as everyone grows silent, each one of them affected by death in some sort of way within the past few months.

...

Later that night, Mark and Addison return to his apartment, Mark carrying Ella on his shoulder, Addison cradling Henry in her arms.

"You didn't have to let us stay Mark, I could've gotten us a hotel" Addison says quietly as Mark opens the door to his apartment.

"I wanted you guys to stay" Mark says as he steps back, allowing her to walk inside first.

Once both children are settled into bed, Addison heads back into the living room where she finds Mark sitting on the couch, staring at a picture of Ella and Sofia, with Lexie. The redhead stands back, watching as her former lover wipes away a few tears.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Addison asks moving into the living room.

"I loved her Addison. I did" Mark says looking up at her as she sits next to him on the couch.

"I'm sure she knew you loved her, Mark" Addison says quietly.

"I didn't want to live, after the crash but-"

"You have Ella and Sofia and, Sloane, even if she doesn't come around much, you have 3 kids who need you Mark. You've got Derek and Callie and, me. We all need you here Mark" Addison tells him.

"You? You don't need me"

"Yes, I do need you. Ella needs a father and, Henry's gonna need to know his Uncle Mark" Addison says with a small smile.

"You would've done just fine without-"

"Stop. Stop talking like that, Mark. I get that you're sad and that you're hurt and that you miss Lexie but, I don't think she'd want you to die"

"I loved her Addie" Mark whispers, tears filling his jade colored eyes

"I know you did Mark"

"I told her we were gonna get married and have kids" Mark says, his voice breaking as he begins to sob openly for the first time since the crash. It pains Addison to see him like this so, she pulls him in close for a hug. Somewhere in between that hug, things changed. Mark's lips were soon on Addison's lips as he pushed her back onto the black leather sofa. She wasn't able to resist as he kissed his way down her neck as her hands threaded through his hair. It wasn't long after that, Mark was leading her to his bedroom where they made love.

* * *

"Mark" Addison asks as they lay tangled in his sheets hours later, her head resting on his chest as she looks up at him.

"Yeah Red?" Mark replies, his hands threading through her crimson tresses

"What does this, what are we doing?" she whispers

"I need you Addison" Mark says to her "I need you. I'm broken and, I'm a mess but, you, you can put me back together again"

"No Mark, I can't. I can't be your rebound-"

"You're not my rebound Red. You couldn't just, you're never just the rebound girl Addison"

"So, what am I then, if I'm not the rebound girl?"

"You're exactly what I need. I can't, I won't be able to get through this, losing Lexie, I won't get past this without you helping me"

"I can't move here Mark" Addison tells him, staring into his eyes

"So then don't. I'll move there"

"What about Sofia? And your job? You can't just, pack up and move your whole life to LA"

"I can't be here Red. Every time I walk into the hospital, I'm gonna see Lexie. Every time I come here, I'm gonna think about her. I will never heal if I stay here. Please Addie? I need this" Mark says pulling her close to him.

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to fall in love with you" Addison tells him, pointing a finger in his face.

Of course, she did fall in love with him. They got married 3 months after he moved to Los Angeles. 6 months after that, Brecken Archer Montgomery-Sloan was born, after unknowingly being conceived by his parents Thanksgiving night, 9 months prior.


	3. Montgomery-Reilly's

Jake and Addison:

**a/n: So I KNOW I haven't updated anything in forever but, I'm in college and I'm taking 15 credit hours(5 classes) this semester, both day and night. It's been kind of stressful so, please excuse my absence. I have a week off for my Spring Break and since the weather where I live says it's going to be raining most of the week, that gives me time to catch up on some much needed fan fiction updates. I'm updating "So Much To Be Thankful For" and yes, I used the same chapter from I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home for this fanfic. It makes sense since both chapters are based around Thanksgiving.I should note that this is set around Thanksgiving, about a year after they've been married. I should also mention that I'm incorporating everything that happened during the series finale into this also, even though I wrote this before the Private Practice finale. **  
**Enjoy loves,**  
**Xx**

She never thought it could happen. It had only happened one time and that one time, she foolishly made the mistake of giving it up. Now, fate or God, or, whomever was in control of things, had given her another chance.  
She was pregnant.  
Jake had insisted that they try for another baby, or rather a baby of their own. She however was against it.  
"Jake come on, I'm 45 and I've been through the IFV treatments and the crazy hormones; sweetie I'm done. I'm happy with just you and Henry" Addison had said to him when he first mentioned them having a baby, which was about 6 months after they had gotten married.  
"Addison, it can happen for us. I mean Sam and Naomi-"  
"Naomi was already healthy and had no troubles getting pregnant" Addison countered as they sat in her office that afternoon.  
"I mean look at Charlotte-"  
"Who was also healthy. Jake, babe, I'm happy with just Henry; he's all I ever wanted" she said referencing her now 2 and a half year old son.  
"Addison, I used Naomi and Charlotte to prove a point" Jake says  
"And what point is that?"  
"Look at their situations. Naomi was the same age as you when she got pregnant with Jacob and Charlotte, we both know that the odds of Charlotte getting pregnant with three babies while having an IUD implanted are very unlikely"  
"And?"  
"And, I'm saying that neither of these women should've gotten pregnant or given birth to healthy babies"  
"And you're saying that because they miraculously got pregnant that I'll somehow get pregnant?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying"  
"And what if I can't?"  
"We'll get a surrogate or we'll adopt again"  
"So what you're saying is"  
"Either way, I'm gonna get a baby out of you" Jake replied as he moved closer to Addison wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tender kiss  
"You really are perfect, you do get that right?"  
"You never let me forget it" Jake said with an eye roll  
"Oh come on you are perfect. You're like, saint Jake! I kind of hate you for that sometimes; even you nail beds are perfect" Addison replied with a pout  
"You're pretty perfect to me" Jake reminded her  
"No, I'm not perfect I'm-" but Jake silenced her with a kiss.  
"You are perfect, and right now I'm about to try and make a baby with my very perfect wife" Jake muttered against her lips before he stood up and walked over towards the door and locked it, closing all of the blinds.  
"You really wanna try and give me a baby?" Addison questioned as Jake moved so that they were both lying down on the couch, Jake on top of her, gently kissing her neck  
"Oh I am definitely sure I'm gonna give you a baby" he muttered against her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.  
"Mmm, you're gonna have to be quick, because I've got patients in 15 minutes" Addison said softly  
"You can be a few minutes late; we've got a perfect excuse: we're trying to make a baby" Jake said causing Addison to laugh  
"Mmmm, I can be a few minutes late" Addison moaned softly just as Jake slipped inside of her.

The trying was very, very fun and it involved sex in all sorts of places in their home, both of their offices, there were even a few times that they'd had sex out on the deck, getting caught by Amelia, who simply laughed at them while Addison turned a bright shade of Red. They tried for 6 months and it wasn't until one random moment that it finally happened.

It was a typical day at Seaside Wellness, all of the doctors busy about their usual routine of discussing patients. Addison however, had been paged to the ER because there was a special case that needed her attention.  
"Maya? What are you doing here?" Addison asked as she stared at her godchild who was in turn her patient.  
"Dink and I came out to visit mom, dad, Jacob and Betsy when we got into an accident" the 20 year old explained to her aunt.  
"Okay, is everything okay Maya?" Addison asked before a wave a realization hit her  
"Maya, are you?"  
"Yeah, I think so" Maya said nodding her head  
"Okay, um, when was your last period?" Addison asked  
"Aunty Addison, I'm a married woman with a job, a 4 year old kid and I'm in college, my period is the last thing I have time to keep track of" Maya said with a laugh  
"Maya, I am a married woman with a job and a kid and I can keep up with my…" Addison said as she paused momentarily  
"Aunty Addison, are you okay?" Maya asked  
"Um, yeah, yeah Maya I'm fine; I just remembered something about a patient of mine" Addison lied.  
The truth was, she had missed her period, in fact she hadn't had one in a while. She tried not to let herself get too excited. She was after all, at the stage where she could start early menopause, which would be terrible, because she could never give Jake a baby of his own.  
"Everything okay Aunt Addie?"  
"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Now, let's get you checked out" the redhead said with a smile.

* * *

Once she confirmed that Maya was in fact pregnant, 11 weeks to be exact, she sent the young woman on her way while she made her way to the practice to find Naomi.  
It didn't take her long to find Naomi, who was in the practice's day care with her son Jacob, who was playing with Henry.  
"Hi mommy!" Henry said happily as he ran towards his mother, who instantly scooped him up into her arms.  
"Hi baby, are you having a good day so far?"  
"Uh huh" Henry said nodding his head as she smiled at Naomi  
"Hey Addie, what's up"  
"Can I, see you, for a consult" Addison said softly, noticing that Henry was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder  
"Yeah, we can just bring them with us, since they're both pretty much asleep, come on, we'll go into my office" Naomi suggested as the redhead followed her.

"Okay, what's up?" Naomi said as she got herself comfortable on her couch with Jacob, Addison beside her with Henry.  
"So, either I'm pregnant, or I'm going through early menopause" Addison blurted out quickly, causing her friend's eyes to widen  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah, I think I might be but, I don't know"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm late Nae, I'm really, really late and, Jake and I have been trying" Addison said with a sheepish grin  
"Oh I know you two have been trying; You're pretty loud"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Sam and I were out on the deck and well…we could hear you and Jake" Naomi said as she grinned widely  
"Oh my god when?!"  
"A few nights ago" Naomi laughed  
"Oh my God I am officially mortified" Addison groaned  
"Come on Addie, let's go see what's going on with you" Naomi said as she stood, making sure that Jacob was fully asleep before she and Addison headed for an empty exam room.

"Now, the gel's gonna be cold" Naomi explained  
"Nae, I know how, Jesus that stuff's cold!" Addison yelped  
"I tried to warn you"  
"Shut up…alright, what do you see?" Addison said anxiously  
"…Congratulations Addie, you're about 8 weeks pregnant; baby looks good, it's growing healthy. You're pregnant Addison" Naomi said, a huge smile was now written on her face as she watched her best friend stare in awe at the ultrasound machine.  
"Wow, oh my God, I really am pregnant" Addison said through a vision of tears  
"You wanna hear your baby's heartbeat?"  
"Hell yes!" Addison said, causing Naomi to laugh softly as she positioned the wand in the right area waiting a few moments until a strong thump, thump, thump, filled the room, causing both women to tear up.  
"Oh my God" Addison whispered  
"The heartbeat's strong, everything looks good" Naomi said as she froze the image so that Addison could have a copy  
"So you know you're gonna need to get regular check ups and you're gonna need-"  
"Which is why it's a good thing that my best friend now works for me again" Addison said with a grin as Naomi wiped the gel from her stomach.  
"It is a very good thing that I work here again" Naomi said as she hugged her friend tightly. Addison was finally happy, getting everything that she always wanted.

* * *

She awoke early Thanksgiving morning and sat out on the balcony of her bedroom, staring at the sunrise, one hand protectively pressed against her stomach while she sipped a cup of tea. Everything seemed to be falling into place right now. She had the man of her dreams, she had a wonderful son and now, she was having another baby, a baby of her own. She sat out on the deck, feeling thankful and reflecting on her life until she heard the sliding glass door open.  
"Morning, happy Thanksgiving" Jake said as he walked out onto the balcony, Henry on his hip.  
"Morning" She said quietly as Henry instantly reached for his mother, snuggling with her underneath the blanket she had wrapped around herself as Jake leaned in and gave her a kiss before sitting down next to her.  
"He really loves his mama" Jake observed as Henry rested his head against Addison's chest, as he sucked on his thumb, slowly drifting off to sleep again.  
"He's gonna have some competition in about 7 more months so he should enjoy it while he can" Addison said absentmindedly as she stared at the beautiful view of the ocean, waiting for the realization of what she'd just said to hit Jake.  
"Yeah he's…wait, what'd you say?" Jake asked  
"I said, Henry should try and soak of all of my time, because in about 7 more month, he's gonna have some competition" she said again  
"Addison, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jake asked, a grin starting to form on his face as his wife nodded her head and smiled at him  
"It turns out, you have super sperm because somehow, against all of the odds, you Jake Reilly have gotten me pregnant" she says with a soft smile pulling out the ultrasound for him to see  
"Wow. So you're-"  
"8 weeks along" Addison says smiling even more when she sees Jake begin to tear up  
"Wow. That's our baby" Jake says holding the image of his future son or daughter and staring at it  
"Yeah, we made a baby. You were right, as usual" Addison said playfully as Jake leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"I love you, I love you so much right now. Thank you" he said as he pulled away  
"No, thank you" Addison said to her husband  
"Why are you thanking me?" Jake asked  
"For giving me another reason to be thankful" Addison


	4. Montgomery-Bennett's

**a/n: So I'm in the mood to update So Much To Be Thankful For, since it's only going to be a few chapters. There are only 2 couples left and then the last chapter will be strictly Addison. So, here's the Addisam chapter. This is AU, meaning that at the end of the Season 5 finale, Addison chose Sam instead of Jake.**

**Xx**

Sam and Addison:

She tells herself that she made the right choice everyday by choosing Sam instead of Jake. He proves to her everyday that she made the right choice. He's attentive to her needs, he respects her decisions, he's seemingly the perfect man.  
Except with Henry.  
Sure, Sam's good with Henry, but there's a sense of disconnect between Sam and Henry. Henry can tell also, which is why she tries not to leave Sam alone with Henry very often. She finds her self doubting their relationship more and more because of this one little glitch. She loves Sam and she wants to be with Sam, but she thinks that maybe, nothing's changed at all. She and Sam have recently decided to move in together, meaning that she has to tell Mildred, her social worker about this move. She politely calls Mildred and explains that Sam has moved in, and Mildred tells Addison that she needs to meet with Sam and she needs to see how Sam interacts with Henry.  
This is so not good, Addison thinks to herself.

They're lying in bed that night and she's been trying to figure out how to tell him, but she just doesn't know how to.  
"Addie, what's wrong" Sam asks her  
"Nothing Sam, it's nothing" Addison says quietly  
"Addison, it's not nothing; I know you, something's wrong"  
"Sam, nothing's wrong" Addison says with a sigh  
"You're lying; I thought we said no holding back this time"  
"Do you love Henry?" She suddenly blurts out, causing Sam to sit up and look at her  
"What?"  
"I said, do you love Henry?" Addison asks again, this time, a bit more quietly  
Sam sighs heavily, resting his elbows on his knees, making Addison sigh heavily and flop back onto the pillows  
"Why are you with me Sam?" she asks  
"Addison…"  
"Why are you with me? Because you do realize that Henry isn't going anywhere, right? He's my son Sam and he's going to be my son and if you can't handle that then-"  
"I'm scared Addison" he confesses  
"What?"  
"I said, I'm scared Addison"  
"Scared of what Sam?"  
"I'm afraid, I'm afraid of Henry. I'm afraid to hurt him, I'm afraid to fail him. Being Henry's father, because I want nothing more than to be that little boy's father, it's a pretty big job and, in case you've forgotten, I don't exactly have the best track record with parenting"  
"Sam, what are you-"  
And then it dawns on her.  
"This is about Maya, isn't it?" She asks softly.  
Everything makes much more sense to her now. He's never really talked about the whole Maya situation; he's never really shared how he truly felt about any of it. He simply kept silent and did his part as Maya's father, never being able to show his hurt, his anger, his fear.  
He's afraid of parenting again; that's why he's so distant with Henry. That's why he didn't want a baby with her.  
"Sam, I'm sorry" Addison says quietly, running a hand through her hair  
"What?"  
"Sam, I shouldn't have pushed you into this; I shouldn't have pushed you to have a baby with me. I'm sorry"  
"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"  
"No, No, No! I just, I feel like I owe you an apology. I never stopped to see how you felt or understand why you didn't want a baby with me and now, now I get it. You were afraid, you are afraid, because of Maya and what happened to her" Addison says softly as she watches Sam grow quiet.  
"Yeah I just…the life she's living now…she's 19, married with a baby! She shouldn't have a kid, she shouldn't be married! I should've been there! I should've Naomi and I, we, we should've talked to her about this kind of stuff! I failed my child Addison! I love you and I love Henry, God I love that little boy to death but…I'm scared I'm going to fail him and, he's my son Addie and I don't wanna fail our little boy" Sam confesses, on the verge of tears  
"Sam, Sam look at me" Addison says softly, reaching over to tilt his chin up so that he could look at her.  
"That's what I'm here for. You have to tell me these things because honey, I thought, I thought you didn't love Henry. Sam, you're not the only one who's scared; I'm scared everyday that I'm gonna screw Henry up. I mean, I cheated on my husband with his best friend, got pregnant, got an abortion, I slept with two of my co workers, I had an almost affair with my patient's husband, I started sleeping with my best friend's ex husband whom I now live with and I'm raising a baby with. Oh and let's not forget, my father's a whore, my brother's a whore, my mother was a closeted lesbian for 20 years who killed herself…" Addison says as she and Sam both burst into laughter  
"We're both gonna screw that boy up" Sam says through his laughter as Addison kisses him  
"Yeah, but we'll be doing it together. Sam, you are a wonderful father; Maya turned out to be a beautiful young woman" she says softly  
"You're a wonder mother Addison; Henry's lucky to have you" Sam says softly before pulling her into a passionate kiss, which leads to tender lovemaking until Henry's cries come through the baby monitor.

xx

1 Week Later  
Things have gotten significantly better in the Montgomery-Bennett household. Sam seems to be more at ease with Henry, and vice versa. He's much more attentive to the little boy's needs, which makes his mother smile, because she's finally getting what she wants. Sam has surprisingly set up a meeting with Mildred for today, since he has the day off.  
"Honey, are you sure you guys are gonna be okay with Mildred?" Addison asks as she comes down the stairs, stopping to kiss Henry on the cheek before grabbing a coffee mug from the kitchen counter.  
"Babe, us boys will be fine, isn't that right little man?" Sam says to Henry who simply grins up at him.  
"See? Henry agrees that we'll be fine" Sam says as he pulls Addison in for a tender kiss.  
"Mmmm, if you say so" she says glancing at the clock on the stove  
"Dammit, I'm late. I've gotta go babe, I love you" she says before grabbing her bag and heading for the door, but not without pressing a kiss to Henry's head  
"Okay baby, you be a good boy for your daddy today…mommy loves you so much Henry" she says, stopping to look at the expression on Sam's face  
"What?"  
"You just called me his daddy" Sam states plainly  
"Yeah, I know…you do wanna be his daddy, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do"  
"Okay then, it's settled, you're Henry's daddy then" Addison says  
"Okay then, now go on, you're gonna be later than you already are" Sam says taking Henry from his high chair, waving his tiny arm at his mother  
"Say bye-bye mommy"  
Addison simply smiles at her boys and thinks that her life can't get any perfect.

"Alright buddy, now that's Ms. Mildred at the door so, you've gotta be on your best behavior okay, no spitting up on her or anything like that, okay?" Sam says to Henry who simply stares up at him, grabbing his nose as he opens the door for Mildred.  
"Mrs. Clemons, hi how are you, come on in" Sam says in his usual charming manner.  
"Dr. Bennett I presume and oh, look how big you've gotten young man" Mildred says to Henry who simply gives her his adorable grin as the three of them, walk further into the house.

* * *

"Sorry about the wait" Sam says as he returns downstairs to Mildred; halfway through the interview, Henry fell asleep.  
"It's no problem, Dr. Bennett, Dr. Montgomery speaks very highly of you" Mildred says to him, giving him a suspicious look.  
"You've been looking at me like that all day Mrs. Clemons; something you wanna say?" Sam asks  
"No, you and Dr. Montgomery really are the perfect couple and that little boy completes you, and if I didn't know any better…"  
"If you didn't know any better what?"  
"I'd swear he was yours, the two of you. I have all of my information I need" Mildred says standing up and shaking Sam's hand  
"I will say this, off the record; when are you gonna marry that woman?" Mildred says with a laugh  
"I've been working on a way to propose, actually I proposed once before and she turned me down" Sam admits, causing Mildred's eyes to widen  
"She turned you down? Is she crazy?! As good looking as you are-"  
"Mrs. Clemons, this isn't the first time that Addison and I have been a couple" he explains  
"Ohhh"  
"I wasn't ready for this, a child because you see, I have a daughter, her name is Maya and she is smart, and beautiful and funny and she is 19 years old, married with a 3 year old daughter" Sam tells her  
"Oh" Mildred says, a hint of surprise in her voice  
"Yeah. When Addison and I first got together, my daughter was pregnant, had gotten married and she and her baby were almost killed in a car accident that claimed the life of a good friend. A drunk driver hit their car and…I almost lost my daughter and my granddaughter, but Addison saved them both. When we got together, she wanted children, really bad and I wasn't ready for that yet. It caused problems for us, which caused us to break up, twice actually. It wasn't until just recently that I realized how much I love her and how much I love Henry. Mrs. Clemons I can assure you that I'm going to do right by Addison and Henry because I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of them" Sam tells her  
"You tell Dr. Montgomery, that I'll see her in court for Henry's adoption" Mildred says simply, a small smile on her face.  
"So she's-"  
"Unofficially, he's hers" Mildred says to Sam before leaving.

xx

Thanksgiving is a hectic and chaotic holiday for them. There are so many notable changes this year. Pete and Erica are dead. This is the first Thanksgiving that Mark Sloan will not call Addison, because he too is dead. Charlotte King is a mother, 4 times over. Amelia is now clean and sober, but she in noticeably missing her son that should be with her. Sheldon is here, with his new friend Miranda, who has cancer and so does Sheldon. Sam and Addison are together again, but this time with a baby.  
Everything is different.  
After an interesting Thanksgiving meal, Sam, Addison, and Henry take a stroll on the beach, the cool California air blowing softly as the sounds of the waves softly crashing on the shore, soothe baby Henry into a tranquil sleep while his parents walk and talk.  
"This was a good thanksgiving" Sam says quietly  
"It was, but it was so different" Addison points out  
"Yeah, just think about how different it'll be next year" Sam says with a laugh  
"Yeah, Charlotte will have 3 babies by this time next year" Addison laughs  
"And hopefully you and I will be married by this time next year" Sam says as they come to a stop  
"What?" Addison asks as Sam simply points to a drawing in the sand that says:  
Will you marry me?  
Addison is completely awestruck, this was not something she imagined happening; Sam was actually proposing to her.  
"Well?" Sam says hopefully  
"It makes sense; we make sense, you, me and Henry. We're a family and, I was told by your social worker, and Naomi that I had better make an honest woman out of you" Sam says with a laugh as he walks closer to his soon to be bride, taking her hands in his  
"You called Naomi?" Addison laughs tearfully  
"Yeah, how else do you think I pulled off this proposal?" Sam says with a laugh as Addison pulls him in for a passionate kiss while holding Henry with one hand  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you" She whispers against his lips, just as Henry wakes up, yawning softly as he stares at his parents who simply laugh softly  
"Come on, let's go home"


End file.
